1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-capturing unit, an image-capturing apparatus, and an image-capturing unit manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
An image-capturing unit is known that has a COG (Chip On Glass) structure. The COG image-capturing unit is directly connected to a transparent substrate and an image-capturing chip, using a flip-chip implementation technique.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-246152
With the flip-chip implementation, when the transparent substrate and the image-capturing chip are heated or cooled, warping occurs in the image-capturing chip. As a result, this warping causes stress in the bumps of the image-capturing chip, and there is a concern that the bumps would be damaged.